


Triple Date

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: Steven suggests that Pearl take the next step with Mystery Girl by suggesting a Triple Date with Amethyst, Peridot, Ruby, and Sapphire. Just some pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crooked_Mantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/gifts).



The triple date was mostly Steven’s idea. After Pearl had finally called the woman she met at the rock concert and found that she was interested in her, Steven insisted that Pearl take the next step and ask her out on a date after Greg had a landline phone installed at the Beach House.

“Steven, I don’t even know how to ‘date’ a human!” Pearl cried in exasperation. “It’s not something that gems really do!”

“Plus, shouldn’t you be worrying about your own romantic future?” Amethyst joked. “Why haven’t you asked Connie on a date yet?”

Steven blushed and then turned to Amethyst.

“You still haven’t gone on a date with Peridot!”

Amethyst froze.

“I uh … This isn’t about me! This is about Pearl and Mystery Girl!”

“Her name is Shannon,” Pearl corrected. “And Steven, I don’t know if it will even work. She’s thirty-five and I’m almost ten thousand years old. She still thinks that everything I’ve told her is just poetic imagery!”

“Hmm,” Steven pondered. Then he had an idea. “Triple Date!” He giggled.

“What?” Pearl asked.

“You and Shannon, Amethyst and Peridot, and Ruby and Sapphire could all go out!” Steven giggled. “Then it won’t be as awkward because you won’t be alone!

“What’s this about Ruby and Sapphire going on a date?” Garnet’s voice asked from the doorway of the Temple.

“Oh! I was just saying that they could go on a triple date with Amethyst and Peridot and Pearl and Shannon! I’m sure they haven’t been on a date in a long time!”

Garnet smiled.

“They do enjoy spending time together unfused,” she grinned. “I think it will be a wonderful idea, Steven.”

“Yay! Amethyst! You should go back to the barn and tell Peridot! I’ll help you come up with an outfit, Pearl! Call Shannon and tell her! This will be so exciting!” Steven cheered with stars in his eyes.

  
This had been a week ago and now Pearl was nervously preparing for the triple date. She had voiced her doubts several times to Steven, but it was no use. Pearl was going on a date …

… With a human.

Greg had loaned her the van, replacing some seats in it so that the gems and Shannon could travel safely. He had seemed so happy for Pearl, but that didn’t help her with with nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was going to be taking her potential human girlfriend on a date with four other aliens. She hoped that Amethyst had expressed to Peridot the importance of not offending Shannon with her observations about humans, but she couldn’t be sure.

“Everything will turn out fine,” she heard Sapphire’s cool voice state from behind her.

Pearl whipped around and saw Sapphire dressed in a short white skirt and blue top. She smiled at Pearl.

“But what if -”

“It’s not going to matter,” Sapphire smiled. “She’ll enjoy spending time with you.”

“Future vision?” Pearl smirked.

“No,” Sapphire smiled. “I just know.”

When they had piled into Greg’s van, Pearl reminded the gems about how to act while on the date.

“Remember, we don’t want to act superior. That tends to upset humans,” Pearl started.

“But we are superior,” Peridot started. “We don’t need any of that food that we’re going to be eating, but she requires it to survive. Therefore, we are superior.”

“Granted,” Pearl sighed, “but feeling inferior makes humans feel bad - which is the opposite of how I want her to feel around me.”

“Noted.” Peridot stated. “I will simply act around her like I act around Steven’s mate then.”

“Ha!” Amethyst exclaimed. “I dare you to call Connie that next time you see her with Steven.”

“Dare accepted,” Peridot smiled.

Ruby and Sapphire were quiet in the back seat, resting against each other, fingers intertwined. Pearl looked back and smiled. She wanted that so badly.

If tonight went well, she could possibly have that for as long as Shannon lived.

As she pulled into Shannon’s driveway, she turned back to the rest of the gems.

“I’m going to bring her to the car. Again, you all need to be on your best behavior.”

“Aye aye, P,” Amethyst smiled. “You got this!”

Pearl blushed and left the van. As she walked up to the door, she felt her nervousness grow. She had hoped that the outfit Steven had told her to shape-shift was alright. She did agree that she had looked good in leather, but it always felt strange for her to shape-shift anything outside of her normal outfit.

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She watched as the door opened and nearly gasped in shock.

Shannon looked stunning in the tight pink shirt and black pants. Pearl could see that the shirt exposed her midriff. She almost fainted when she saw the pink navel ring.

Steven was right.

She looked a lot like Rose.

“Nice outfit,” Shannon smiled, looking her up and down. “Is this one a light illusion as well?”

Pearl smiled and nodded.

“It was Steven’s idea,” she smiled.

“Oh! The little guy you were telling me about?” Shannon grinned. “I’ll have to meet him sometime. I love kids.”

Pearl smiled.

HONK!

Pearl turned back to see Peridot in the front seat of the van, an impatient look on her face.

“Heh, looks like my friends are tired of waiting,” Pearl laughed nervously. “Shall we?”

Shannon smiled as Pearl offered her arm. She led her back to the van where Peridot and Amethyst had commandeered the front seat.

“Amethyst gave me a rundown on how to operate this vehicle, and so I will be driving us to the restaurant so that you two may enjoy the ride together,” Peridot explained. “Hello, Shannon. We’ve heard a lot about you.”

The green gem extended her hand to Shannon who smiled and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Shannon greeted.

“Nice to meet you as well. I am Peridot. Amethyst here explained to me what this ‘triple date’ concept was and I am excited to partake in this human ritual,”

Shannon giggled. As she sat down next to Pearl in the van, she checked her hand for any body paint that might have come off when she shook Peridot’s hand.

There was none.

She looked over at Pearl who began to give directions to Peridot.

These really were aliens. The Gems were real and still on Earth.

“Are we there, yet?” she heard a voice say behind her. “Sapphy and I are excited to try this place! We haven’t been there since the fifties, so I’m sure a lot has changed and I want to see!”

She turned around to see a small red gem sitting with a small blue gem.

“Ruby, we’ll be there soon,” Amethyst grumbled.

“Oh! You’re Shannon!” Ruby grinned. “Pearl has been talking non-stop about you! My name is Ruby, and this here is Sapphire! We don’t get to go out as often, so we were thrilled to come along!”

Sapphire simply smiled at Shannon.

“Wow, I thought you were just being poetic,” Shannon started, turning to Pearl. “I don’t know why I didn’t realize you were actually gems.”

“Oh dear,” Pearl started, feeling the nervousness return. “I hope this isn’t an issue.”

“Not at all!” Shannon smiled. “I’m just surprised, even though I shouldn’t be. The last time I heard about Gems was in history class.”

Pearl straightened up.

“Wait … they talk about us in the schools?”

“Oh yeah. It’s part of World History in high school and there are some courses in college as well. Stuff about the war and the ruins of the former Gem civilization on Earth … Wait …” Shannon paused, looking at Pearl. “Are you the Pearl?”

“I was one of the only few who were part of the rebellion …” Pearl started.

“Oh my god. There are so many units about battles you led humans in! And there are some units in Delmarva History about you with the founder of Delmarva! No way!” Shannon exclaimed.

“I don’t understand,” Peridot started. “Are you saying there are classes about the history of this planet that include the Gems?”

“Of course! It changed human history completely!” Shannon started. “There are so many things we wouldn’t have had it not been for the Gem War.”

“Interesting,” Peridot started. “Perhaps I should join these schools and learn a little more about the history of this planet from a human perspective. I only was ever exposed to the propaganda that was released on Homeworld. It would be refreshing to find out the other side.”

Amethyst playfully squeezed Peridot’s leg, eliciting a bright blush from the gem.

When they pulled into the restaurant, Pearl hung back a bit to talk to Sapphire.

“Don’t be nervous,” Sapphire started. “Everything is still going fine.”

“I will have to eat when we get in there! I don’t want to be rude but … food,” Pearl shuddered.

“You’ll be fine,” Sapphire smiled. “Just order something small.”

Pearl nodded and rejoined Shannon.

When they walked in, Ruby bounced excitedly.

“Sapphy! Everything’s still the same! Oh look! It’s our favorite corner booth!”

As they sat down, Pearl looked at the other two couples at the table. Ruby and Sapphire were snuggled close together, looking over the menu excitedly. Amethyst and Peridot were awkwardly talking, blushing and stammering as they danced around their feelings for each other.  
She then looked to Shannon who seemed more relaxed with the whole situation than Pearl could ever be. Even in the short conversations she had with her before, Pearl could tell that she was nothing like Rose, even if she looked like her.

And that was OK. If anything, it made everything better. This was a new experience and Pearl was ready to try it.

“What were you thinking of getting?”Shannon asked.

“Oh! Um … I’m not sure. I’ve never eaten here before, actually,” Pearl blushed.

“Well, I bet you would like the patty melt or the BLT,” she started. “I’m ordering the turkey burger. A good diner always has a good turkey burger.”

Pearl nodded.

“I might try that as well,” she smiled.

“Woo! Go P!” Amethyst cheered. “I’m so proud of you.”

Pearl blushed.

“Well, you know … sometimes it’s good to try new things!” Pearl stammered.

Shannon chuckled and then turned her attention to Ruby and Sapphire.

“So, how long have you been together, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, just five thousand, seven hundred fifty years,” Ruby grinned.

“Fifty-one in a month,” Sapphire added.

“Woah,” Shannon gasped. “You’ve been together that long?”

“Yeah, though I can barely remember a time without my laughy Sapphy,” Ruby grinned, poking Sapphire in the side playfully, eliciting a giggle from her partner.

“So, are all of you …”

“Pearl’s the oldest,” Sapphire started. “Then there’s me at seven thousand years old. Ruby is about six thousand years old. Amethyst was the youngest until we met Peridot.”

“I’m only about six hundred years old,” Peridot proudly announced.

“I’m really robbing the Kindergarten,” Amethyst joked.

Peridot blushed furiously and Amethyst’s eyes widened as she realized what she said.

The waitress approached and Amethyst breathed a sigh of relief. She could avoid talking about what she just admitted to for a few more moments, at least.

“Will this be separate or together?” The waitress asked.

“Together,” Ruby announced. “We’ll be taking care of it tonight.”

Pearl quirked an eyebrow at Ruby.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ruby smiled.

“Alright, so what will you be having?”

They each placed their order (Amethyst order half of the menu for herself, much to Ruby’s chagrin), and then returned to their conversations, Shannon talking with Pearl and Ruby while Sapphire sat in contented silence. Amethyst and Peridot sat in awkward silence for a moment.

“So … what you said earlier,” Peridot started.

“Oh geez,” Amethyst started. “That slipped out … I mean, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable …”

“Do you like me?” Peridot asked.

“Of course I do,” Amethyst started.

“Is it more like Lapis and I?”

“No … It’s … Gah, I’m so bad at this,” Amethyst grumbled. “I like you like you think Percy and Pierre like each other.”

Peridot beamed. She had wanted this but she had often worried that she had burned her bridges with Amethyst so many times. Lapis had been right. Amethyst did like her!

“I like you too, Amethyst!” Peridot grinned.

She gently grabbed Amethyst’s hand and held it for a moment.

“I believe this is how humans show affection,” Peridot grinned.

Amethyst blushed.

“Well, we can work on that later,” she started. “That’s only one way they do it.”

Peridot nodded.

“Understood. Oh, I can’t wait to record this in my log tonight!”

Amethyst chuckled.

“Nerd.”

“You like it,” Peridot smirked.

Pearl and Shannon turned to see the pair holding hands.

“I like your friends,” Shannon whispered. “They’re lots of fun.”

Pearl smiled. “I’m glad. They’re like family to me.”

Shannon smiled.

“You’re fun to be around too.”

Pearl blushed deeply. She stammered.

“I-uh … Thank you!” She started.

“It’s true. I would have just stayed home tonight with my cat,” Shannon started. “I’m glad you asked me out.”

Pearl smiled.

“Alright, hopefully I have everything right,” they heard the waitress state as she started handing out the plates.

Pearl watched as Amethyst had several plates placed in front of her. She then turned to see Ruby and Sapphire already working on the chili fries and blueberry-strawberry shake that they had ordered to share.

Then the turkey burger was placed in front of her.

“Alright,” Pearl told herself. “You can do this.”

She picked up the burger and started at it. The smell was good, she supposed, but she worried about the sensations of eating, once again. She hated the feeling of digesting food, but she had to do it.

For Shannon, she told herself.

She took a bite and the flavor exploded in her mouth. She had never tried one of these before, but she was glad she did.

“Woo! Way to go, P!” Amethyst cheered. “I never thought I would see you eat!”

Pearl blushed.

After dinner was finished, the group sat, talking about Gem things to an amazed Shannon. Finally, it was time for the group to go and drop Shannon off back at her house. They piled into the van and headed off, Pearl relaxing more as she and Shannon talked about Shannon’s job, her cat, and her family. She loved speaking to this human more than she had any other human.

She secretly started to wonder if she enjoyed this more than when she would talk with Rose in the wee hours of the morning.

She banished those thoughts from her mind.

Rose was gone. She was in the past.

Shannon was here right now.

As they pulled up, Pearl helped Shannon out of the van and to the door. As they walked to the door, Pearl felt Shannon grab her hand.

“I really enjoyed tonight,” she started. “We should do this again soon.”

“Definitely!” Pearl smiled.

Suddenly, Shannon kissed Pearl on the cheek. Pearl blushed deeply.

“Thanks, Star-girl,” Shannon smiled. “I had a lot of fun.”

“I-I did too,” Pearl smiled, gently touching her cheek.

Shannon chuckled.

“Call me when you get home so I know you arrived safe.”

“Of course!” Pearl stammered before they hugged good-bye.

As she walked to the car, she was greeted with Amethyst’s cheers once again. She ignored the pestering of the gem and turned to face Ruby and Sapphire who simply smiled. Ruby displayed a thumbs-up at Pearl while Sapphire chuckled.

“Told you it would work out,” Sapphire grinned.

Pearl blushed again.

When she got home, she was bombarded with questions from Steven which she answered hastily as she made her way to the kitchen phone.

She needed to let Shannon know she got home safely.


End file.
